Dissidia Dead Fantasy EX: Final Alive
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Characters from Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Dead or Alive, and Ninja Gaiden get together for the ultimate showdown! Multiple pairings, mainly shoujo-ai. Tifa/Aerith, Kairi/Namine, Kasumi/Ayane, Momiji/Kureha. Based off of Monty Oum's Dead Fantasy. R&R!
1. Fantasy 00: Union of Evil

Author Notes: The Ultimate Dissidia Crossover. Rumors flying about Dissidia: Kingdom Hearts, watching too much Dead Fantasy, led to this. Just in time for Christmas!

…

Prologue – Union of Evil

Location: Unknown

In an unknown dimension, a gathering took place in the form of Hojo, Sephiroth, Ultimecia, Jecht, Jiht, Maleficent, Xehanort's Heartless, Xemnas, Master Xehanort, and his apprentice, Vanitas.

"They're late." muttered Ultimecia.

"Don't be impatient. It's to be expected." Xemnas calmly reassured her.

"They're here." said Sephiroth.

Walking towards them were Victor Donovan, Raidou, Tengu, OMEGA, Genshin, Elizébet, and Doku.

"Excellent." said Hojo, "Everyone's here."

They gathered around a table that materialized in front of them.

"So…" Elizébet started, "What is this about?"

"As you all know, both of our worlds fused in an unknown fashion." said Donovan, "But our problems still persist with those that get in our way."

"Such as?" asked a bored Jecht.

"Your son's girlfriend and her team of Sphere Hunters." mocked Genshin.

"Oh yeah?" asked Vanitas, "Then how about that ninja known as Ayane?"

"Enough." interrupted Maleficent, "There all problems as far as I'm concerned."

"That is why me and Professor Hojo agreed that we band together to combat their problems."

"And just how are we supposed to do that?" snapped Elizébet.

"Divide and conquer."

The group turned to find The Dark Dragon, and riding him was the God of Discord, Chaos.

…

Location: Twilight Train

"Namine! What are you doing?!" Kairi wailed, trying to get away.

"Oh loosen up Kairi. It's Christmas." said Olette, "Have some holiday cheer."

"Not under the mistletoe with Namine I won't!" Kairi said as Namine attempted to kiss her.

"Oh stop it Kairi." said Olette, "You two are so in love. Yet almost one-sided. She's part of you because she's your Nobody."

"Tell me something I don't know!" she snapped.

Namine stopped and asked, "Is it bad to do something like this?"

"No, but- mmph!"

"Get a room you two."

Aqua and Xion arrived on the train via Gummi Ship.

"Where were you two? It's a nightmare in here." Olette grumbled, pointing at a kissing Kairi and Namine.

"Visiting the 7th Heaven Bar, but the other weren't there." reported Xion.

"Huh?"

"Not to mention something we've been invited to something." Aqua added as she put to the control room, "We're heading there now."

…

Location: DOATEC Helicopter Pad (Nighttime)

Hitomi flew though the stormy air and manage to grab onto the ledge to prevent her from falling to her death. On the other end, Tifa was panting heavily and bleeding as her friends, Yuna and Rinoa came to her aid.

"Enough you two!" shouted Yuna, "This is getting stupid!"

"What are you two fighting for anyway?" asked Rinoa, healing Tifa.

"Don't ask me." panted Tifa, "She started it. I didn't do anything."

Hitomi pulled herself up and looked ready to fight again but-

"Enough, Hitomi-san."

"Helena-san…"

The French blond landed on the platform next to Hitomi.

"What were you doing?" asked Helena, "It's unlike you to attack people randomly."

"But those people are-"

"I know what you're thinking. But apparently that information was false."

"Nani?"

…

Location: Mugen-Tenshin Safe House (Nighttime)

"Ow!"

"Stay still!"

"Pretty hard to do when you're sticking senbons in me!"

Kasumi, Ayane, and Momiji just returned from a mission of getting a rare artifact for Ryu, only to meet some demons along the way.

Right now, Momiji is tending to Ayane, who got blindsided by an attack after Kasumi dodged it.

"I say we did pretty well with this mission- ow!"

"I told you to stay still!" Momiji hissed at her when Kasumi's cell rang.

"Oh stop it Ayane. It's Christmas. You're supposed to be happy. Hai?"

"Kasumi."

"Oh, hi Onii-san, what is it?"

"You and the other getting back here and meet up at DOATEC HQ."

Ayane grabbed the cell and asked, "Why?"

"Helena needs to see all of us."

…

Location: Where one can see a nice view of DOATEC HQ across the water.

Lightning Farron walked the shoreline, looking at the DOATEC HQ. Apparently she and her team are supposed to meet there along with several others just like her.

She was already in a bad mood, thanks to Snow. He tried to spread some holiday cheer with his teammates, but that backfired really badly. Don't ask.

"So this is it? DOATEC HQ?" Sazh asked, looking impressed.

"It's huge!" squealed Vanille.

"The building reminds me of Cocoon." Snow said.

Hope nodded, and said, "I just hope this isn't a trap. We had enough of that lately."

"Well Light, it's your call." Fang said, grinning.

"What else?" Lightning responded, "We're going in."

…

Next Fantasy: The battle begins, but they're fighting among each other. Will they realize the truth?

…

Omake 1

Kairi: Why?

Jeimuzu: What?

Kairi: It enough to do one story, but two with me? I'm overworked here!

Ace: Namine, pounce her.

Kairi: What?! Ok, ok! Sorry!

…

Omake 2

Victoria: Look Lightning, I know that your mad, but get over it or else!

Lightning: Or else what?

Sakura: I'm give you anger management classes.

Snow: Lightning's been needing them lately- hey!

Serah: Sister! Calm down!

Jasmine: And that just proves it right there.

…

SoulEmbrace2010: I'm going to have a lot of fun with this. LOL.


	2. Fantasy 01: Sorceress Catfight

Author's Notes: This should be a holiday executive fanfic. Anywho, time to get this chapter out of my hair. LOL. Warning: this fight may be familiar *wink*

* * *

Fantasy 01: Sorceress Catfight

Rinoa w/ friends vs Ultimecia

It's been a while since the meeting between the heroes. At first they fought among each other until they found out that their enemies teamed up to take them out. After some meeting and arguments, the heroes split up into groups to take them down. On Rinoa-tachi's side…

Location: Taizan Temple (Dead or Alive 4)

Boss: Ultimecia

Music: The Extreme (Dissidia: Final Fantasy)

"And we thought the meeting was bad enough… We should have known there'd be a welcoming committee." Lightning grumbled.

"What is she?" asked Xion, "A harlot?"

"She's worse!" Yuna said, "She happens to be Squall and Rinoa's enemy!"

"It can't be!" Rinoa cried, "Ultimecia!"

"No hellos?" sneered Ultimecia, "Well I'm sure you poor things are tired and need a rest."

The girls braced themselves as Ultimecia prepared to attack, "For all eternity! SHOCKWAVE PULSAR!"

"Oh yeah!" Tifa shouted, "We'll see about that. VALOR DRIVE!"

Tifa dodged the attack and charged as her clothes turned red, "FINAL HEAVEN!"

Lightning also went Valor Form, "SCENE DRIVE!"

Ultimecia laughed as she repelled the attacks, sending them crashing, "Did you honestly think your weak attacks will scar me?"

"TWOSOME TIME!" cried Yuna, firing a barrage of bullets, making Ultimecia stop them in their tracks, but failed to see Rinoa come up from behind.

"ANGEL WING!"

Ultimecia staggered as Rinoa's Limit hit home. Ultimecia growled and charged at Rinoa. Rinoa gasped as Ultimecia wacked her dead on her face, making her fly back.

"It's our turn!"

Ultimecia was blasted as Hitomi and Leifang appeared behind the time witch and kicked her.

"Hitomi, Leifang!" Xion said, "What're you doing here?"

"We're just the messengers." Hitomi said, "We need help on our end taking down Orphan."

"You mean our Orphan?" asked a shocked Lightning.

"Your sister's fighting him along with the others," Leifang said, "It's gonna take a lot more than us, Lebreau, Serah, and that Blazefire Edge she got from you to deal with Orphan."

"All right, lead on then. Tifa! Let's go!"

There was laughter from above as Ultimecia dodged Rinoa's Limit, "Leave this to me!" shouted Rinoa

"Got it!" Tifa cried back and retreated with Lightning.

Rinoa was then knocked from behind by Ultimecia, "Oops. Sorry about that." She sneered as Rinoa slammed face first into the wall.

"Now you're in for it!" Rinoa snarled, sprouting angel wings and soaring towards Ultimecia.

She cracked the witch in the mouth, making her retaliate with punch to the stomach.

"Just finish her already and follow us will ya?" Lightning said as she and Tifa left with Hitomi and Leifang, "Orphan's no cakewalk!"

"Right!" Yuna nodded.

"GREAT ATTRACTOR!" Ultimecia cried, the the planet-sized orb about to hit Rinoa.

Rinoa created a barrier with her Silenced Tear Blaster Edge to absorb the spell, distracting her enough for Ultimecia to sneak up behind her. She grabbed her by the hair and started swing her around.

"Hey!" Xion and Yuna shouted.

"Round and round we go." Ultimecia was laughing like a madwoman as Rinoa screamed in pain.

"That enough!"

"FINAL DRIVE!" Xion's clothed grew longer and turned a silvery-white.

"FLORAL FALLAL!" Yuna activated her special dressphere, turning her clothes into a flowery, white gown.

"Never like this past self!" Ultimecia growled, letting go and Rinoa and sending her flying until Xion and Yuna flew and caught her.

"Are you okay?" Xion asked but was shocked at the anger on Rinoa's face.

"Let me go! Let me at her!" she screamed, flailing against Xion and Yuna.

They both let her go as Rinoa flashed into Final Form and screamed, "IT'S ON NOW BITCH!" And she slapped the taste out of Ultimecia's mouth.

"What the hell!" Ultimecia snarled and slapped Rinoa back. Rinoa growled and slapped her back until the two magic-users started to slap each other silly.

"Wh-Wha?" Xion was speechless at what was happening.

"Lesson learned," Yuna said weakly, "Rinoa can be will scary when angered…"

"Get the hell off me!" Ultimecia kicked Rinoa away into the ground.

"You're dead! ACOCALYPSE!"

Just as the spell was about to detonate on Rinoa, Xion and Yuna slammed into her.

"Gah!" Ultimecia yelled out as her weapon was shattered, "You broke it!"

"Aww, send us the bill." Yuna joked.

"Thank guys, NOW MOVE IT!"

Xion and Yuna both scattered as Rinoa flew up to Ultimecia, Vanishing Star gunblade in hand.

"Playtime is over! Prepare yourself Ultimecia!" Rinoa snarled as her gunblade shined a blight, blinding light.

"Damn you!" Ultimecia shouted, "GREAT ATTRACT-"

Rinoa's gunblade turned into her ultimate gunblade, Lily Heart as she attacked, "ROUGH DIVIDE!"

Ultimecia gasped as she changed to Junction Griever to defend herself as Rinoa's attack connected.

Rinoa slashed through Ultimecia, who cried out in pain, clutching her wound.

"I'll remember this!" she said, coughing up blood as she disappeared.

"All right!" Xion said, she and Yuna flew up to her.

"Nice one." Yuna nodded.

Rinoa breathed deeply and said, "I think I even scared myself during that fight."

"You sure did," Yuna laughed, "Is your head on straight now?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go to fight Orphan with the others." Xion said.

With that, the trio streaked towards the next fight like shooting stars.

* * *

Next Fantasy: Orphan's on the rampage! Will our heroes be in time to stop him?

* * *

SoulEmbrace2010: If you like Digimon, you'll know where I got the fight from. It's from imagining Rinoa and Ultimecia slugging it out :)


End file.
